


goodbyes & hellos

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrong Number, Developing Relationship, F/M, Think Outside the Love Square Month, Wrong number, think outside the love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Alya narrows her eyes at the new message that lights up her phone. It’s an unknown number that she doesn’t recognize — not that she’s given her number to anyone recently — and it’s also seven in the morning. Anyone how knows her at all should know that she doesn’t wake up before at least nine on the weekends. (And that has nothing to do with the fact that she doesn’t sleep during the week and tends to go to bed after two in the morning.)She groans as another message shows up on the screen. She squints and lets the messages flow in, figuring she can tell the person they’ve got the wrong number after they’ve finished whatever they have to say. Or she can decide that it’s unimportant and ignore it and go back to sleep.She likes her second plan the best.





	goodbyes & hellos

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so late but hey this is for first day of prompt week for [think outside the love square](http://thinkoutsidethelovesquare.tumblr.com)!!!! day one: wrong number
> 
> this was a lot of fun tbh and ive been dying to write this ship. alyas texts are italicized, adriens are underlined!
> 
> enjoy!

Alya narrows her eyes at the new message that lights up her phone. It’s an unknown number that she doesn’t recognize — not that she’s given her number to anyone recently — and it’s also _seven in the morning_ . Anyone how knows her at all should know that she doesn’t wake up before at _least_ nine on the weekends. (And that has nothing to do with the fact that she doesn’t sleep during the week and tends to go to bed after two in the morning.)

She groans as another message shows up on the screen. She squints and lets the messages flow in, figuring she can tell the person they’ve got the wrong number after they’ve finished whatever they have to say. Or she can decide that it’s unimportant and ignore it and go back to sleep.

She likes her second plan the best.

**unknown number:** Hi!

**unknown number:** Just wanted to let you know the start time for today has been moved from 10 to 9:15

 **unknown number: ** My father has a meeting at 1300 so he wants to get it all done as soon as possible

**unknown number:** And I know you mentioned wanting to have him on set yesterday

**unknown number:** I hope it’s not too much of an inconvenience! Your agent should be calling you soon, but I thought I’d give you a heads up

Alya squints at the screen. She doesn’t want to care but she’s curious. And curiousity killed the cat and all that but she’s used to letting her nosiness get the best of her.

 _ **unknown number:**_ agents???

 _**unknown number:** _ 1st of all srry u have the wrong number

 _**unknown number:** _ 2nd of all were u talking to a movie star or smth???????

 _**unknown number:** _ book writer??

 ** _unknown number:_ ** what kinda person needs an agent

**unknown number:** Oh I’m sorry! I must’ve gotten the wrong number from someone

**unknown number:** I’m really sorry if I was bothering you

Alya rolls her eyes.

 _ **unknown number:**_ u woke me up but its chill cause now im curious

 **unknown number:** Curious? About what?

 ** _unknown number:_ ** way 2 keep avoiding the question

 **unknown number:**???

 ** _unknown number:_ ** u said the person u meant to text has an agent

 ** _unknown number:_ ** how fancy r they

 **unknown number: ** Oh! She’s a model!

Alya’s eyes widen. The most famous person she knows is that thirteen year old that was in her school who has ten thousand subscribers on YouTube because she makes lyric videos. The second is a boy who has a few thousand instagram followers because he has nice abs and lots of white boy clothing and muscle shirts.

 ** _unknown number:_ ** u kno a model????????

 **unknown number:** Uhh

 **unknown number: ** I’m not sure how much personal information I should be giving to a stranger

Alya sighs. So close.

 _ **unknown number:**_ its fine dude (dude? u good w that? lmk if u arent) i getchu

 _ **unknown number:**_ u can just stop responding if u dont wanna talk

She locks her phone and slides it back under her pillow. She stares at the ceiling for a few more minutes, wondering if she’ll be able to fall back asleep. As much as she’d like to take the train back to dreamville, she can’t. Because now she’s awake and now she’s wondering. And once she stops wondering, she doesn’t stop.

She’ll probably stop thinking about this random wrong number in a few days and in a few months, she’ll forget about them entirely but…

Ugh.

Sleep definitely isn’t an option anymore.

Leaving her phone in her bed, she pads to the kitchen, twisting her hair up into a messy bun as she does so. No one is up yet — of course they aren’t, it’s seven on a Saturday and everyone is taking advantage of every precious minute of sleep they can get — so she has the run of the house to herself.

So she makes herself some coffee and a bowl of cereal and turns to television on. Her initial plan is to just leave it on whatever channel that’s playing when she first turns it on, and luckily the twins were the last ones to use it. Saturday morning cartoons. Score.

Alya stirs sugar in her coffee as Cyber Chase plays in the background. It’s not much more than background noise, it’s the middle of an episode and she doesn’t really know what’s happening, but she does snort at a few of the bad jokes.

“You’re up early,” her mom says before dropping a kiss on the top of Alya’s head.

Alya hums. “Got a few text messages and they woke me up.” She notes how her mom purposefully avoids eye contact as she opens a cabinet. Alya rolls her eyes and eats a spoonful of cereal.

“School friends?” her mom asks carefully.

“Yes,” Alya lies. Better than her mom asking more questions. The biggest one being why were you talking to a complete stranger?

“Are you going to see them before we leave?”

Alya glues her eyes to the TV. “If they’re around.”

Her mom makes an unimpressed sound and Alya resists the urge to roll her eyes. She texted a few of her friends the other week, but the conversation was awkward and stilted. They all had the same sort of idea about cutting ties.  

Alya sighs and puts down her spoon, twisting around in her seat to face her mom. “I promise I’m talking to them.”

Her mom gives her that look— the one where her lips purse and a crease between her eyebrows that’s becoming more and more permanent; the one that says she wants to push for more details, but won’t unless they’re volunteered first. Which Alya is not doing, thank you very much. “If you say so, honey,” her mom says, turning her attention to the breakfast she’s making.

Alya stares down into her cereal bowl.

Time to evacuate to her bedroom.

She finishes her cereal as quickly as she can without choking and dumps her bowl and spoon in the sink as she passes it, taking her coffee with her to her room. New plan: curl up in bed with her laptop and hope her mom just leaves her alone until they move.

Alya’s almost forgotten about her phone by the time she flops onto her bed. It vibrates almost as soon as she opens her laptop. She frowns as she pulls it out from under her pillow.

 **unknown number:** Dude is fine for me

 **unknown number: ** He/him pronouns please

 **unknown number:** Thanks for asking I really appreciate it, actually

 **unknown number:** People don’t always ask

Plan trashed. This is a better plan.

 _ **unknown number:**_ she/her for me

 _ **unknown number:**_ and no prob man

 ** _unknown number:_ ** i wasnt gonna assume ur gender

 _ **unknown number:**_ ok that mightve sounded bad but i didnt mean it in a bad way like the ‘lol dont assume my gender’ way jerks do sometime i meant it in like a genuine

 _ **unknown number:**_ if u have smth u wanna say u should say it because i am very tired and i can go on for a while

Whoops.

Alya can’t say she’s known for her stellar first impressions but she usually doesn’t ramble her way into an awkward corner. She mindlessly flips through apps as she waits for a response.

 **unknown number:** Don’t worry about it! I didn’t take it the wrong way or anything

Alya smiles to herself as she responds. He keeps leaving her openings which is nice. Based off his initial reaction, she thought he’d shut this down as fast as possible.

She realizes this is probably a little weird. But it’s the most exciting thing to happen to her since school let out so…

 _ **unknown number:**_ so whats up stranger??

 _ **unknown number:**_ b4 u ask im just sitting in my room doing nothing but text u so thats my morning

 **unknown number:** I actually have work soon, so that’s fun

Alya raises her eyebrows. She forgot age was something else she didn’t know yet.

 _ **unknown number:**_ oo work that sounds fun

 _ **unknown number:**_ what do u do???

 **unknown number:** I work for my dad, it isn’t anything special

 **unknown number: ** But it gives me something to do with my time so I don’t mind that much

 **unknown number:** If I randomly stop responding without warning, that’s why

 _ **unknown number:**_ good 2 kno

 ** _unknown number:_ ** can i ask what u do 4 ur dad or is that 2 personal

 **unknown number: ** I uh… I just do whatever he needs me to do

 **unknown number:** I don’t get paid or anything but

 _ **unknown number:**_ ay it still works as a resume builder

 **unknown number: ** Yeah exactly!

 _ **unknown number:**_ thats cool that ur dad can get u a job!! my mom and dad could never w their jobs so i just suffer

 _ **unknown number:**_ not that thats any different from what i would do anyway as a teenager

Alright, perfect. She’s brought up the age question in a really clunky and awkward way. Better than nothing.

 **unknown number: ** Oh how old are you?

 **unknown number:** I’m 15

Alya lets out a sigh of relief.

 _ **unknown number:**_ ayy same!

 _ **unknown number:**_ just ur fav teenage superhero blogger

 ** _unknown number:_ ** doing nothing with her life

 **unknown number:** You like superheroes?

 _ **unknown number:**_ yeah!! i love comic books. you??

 **unknown number:** I don’t have time to read many but yeah! I’ve always loved Spiderman

 _ **unknown number:**_ wonder woman is my g i r l

 _ **unknown number:**_ superheroes are just so cool

She waits a few minutes before she decides that he must have gone off to work. Bonding over superheroes, that’s good. A shared interest. She scrolls through their conversation, rereading some of the earlier messages before she creates a contact for him. She makes the name ‘stranger’ and leaves it at that.

It’s not like they’re meeting up or anything. Even if he is an ax murderer, can’t kill her if she never sends him her location.

Alya spends the next couple of hours avoiding her mom as much as possible. She takes her sisters to the park and then goes to the library after she brings them home.

She doesn’t want to talk about it.

She’s clicking through a webcomic that she missed a few weeks worth of updates when her phone buzzes. She glances down, expecting it to be a text from her mom asking if she has any plans or to do chores or something, but is pleasantly surprised to see a message from her stranger.

 **stranger: ** Sorry about that, work ran long

 **stranger:** Admittedly, I don’t know very much about Wonder Woman, but she looks very awesome

 ** _unknown number:_ **!!!!

 _ **unknown number:**_ when ive got more time remind me to tell u all abou t her

 ** _unknown number:_ ** and to rec some comic books even if u dont have time

 **stranger: ** Is she your favorite?

Alya sits back in her chair. This conversation is going to be a long one.

* * *

Alya finds herself randomly texting her stranger for the next few days. He doesn’t always respond quickly, but he responds eventually, no matter how weird her original message.

That’s more than she can say for most of her friends.

She texts him as she’s sitting on the counter in her kitchen, stirring a pot.

 _ **unknown number:**_ hey stranger whats up

 **stranger: ** Just reading, you?

 _ **unknown number:**_ making box mac n cheese

 **stranger: ** Sounds fun

 _ **unknown number:**_ yeah im gonna eat it straight from the pot

The three dots bounce on the screen as the stranger takes his time with the next message. Alya snorts and turns off the stove, straining the pasta and moving to the fridge to find butter and cheese. He’s found his words by the time she’s letting the butter melt in the pot.

 **stranger:** Straight from the pot? Why?

 _ **unknown number:**_ because i live life on the edge

 _ **unknown number:**_ and also because im too lazy to clean the dish later

 **stranger:** You know what? That’s fair

* * *

Sometimes, Alya thinks that she probably shouldn’t think about someone who she doesn’t even know the name of as often as she does, let alone text him as much as she does. But sometimes she’ll see something, and she’ll immediately think of him. Or she’ll just be randomly upset and feel the strong urge to pick up the phone and see if he’s available to vent to.

She knows it’s kind of weird, but she can’t help herself.

One night, at around two in the morning, she finds herself messaging him.

 _ **unknown number:**_ hey did i ever mention i was moving

She’s almost asleep, slightly more okay than she was before she sent the text, when he responds.

 **stranger: ** You haven’t but we also don’t talk about where we live

Alya stares at the screen for a long moment, the bright light in the darkness making everything on the screen blur into nothing. She just feels kind of numb.

 _ **unknown number:**_ yeah

 _ **unknown number:**_ like 8 hours away from where i live now

 **stranger:** Wow that’s a big move

 ** _unknown number:_ ** yeah

 **stranger:** I’m guessing you don’t want to go?

 _ **unknown number:**_ not really

 _ **unknown number:**_ did u know ur my only friend right now

 **stranger: ** I am?

 ** _unknown number:_ ** me and my other friends sort of cut ties

 **stranger: ** The internet exists

 **stranger:** Phones exist

 **stranger:** FaceTime and Skype both kind of suck, but they exist

 ** _unknown number:_ ** yeah i guess

 _ **unknown number:**_ i guess its just too hard for any of us to try

 **stranger:** I have no idea how far apart we live

 **stranger: ** We’re doing just fine

 ** _unknown number:_ ** yeah

 ** _unknown number:_ ** yeah ur right

* * *

One of Alya’s small comforts that comes to mind whenever she thinks about moving is the fact that she’ll have her phone on her and a portable charger. Her stranger will be with her every step of the way.

He’d managed to get her to talk to some of her friends. She doesn’t really think it’ll last once she’s in Paris, but the attempt is nice. And it gives her other people to talk to for the rest of the summer.

It’s too early in the morning when they leave for the last time for her to get really emotional about moving. All she has the energy to do is to take a picture of her old apartment, caption it ‘one last goodbye to marseille’, and save it before sending it to her friends over Snapchat. Before she falls asleep against the car window, she texts it to her stranger.

She wakes up to a new text among the goodbyes from her friends.

 **stranger:** Have a nice car ride! I’ll let you know when I get back from work <3

Alya hides her smile from her sisters and screenshots the text for later.

* * *

She texts him from the floor of her new bedroom while her dad starts moving boxes. They’ve been in the process of moving for a while now, shipping most of their things to Paris beforehand. Now all that remains is the actual unpacking.

Alya doesn’t have the energy for that. She just lays on the floor and stares at the ceiling for a while. Then she picks up her phone and sends him a text.

It’s been about an hour since they last talked. She’d talked to him for a good majority of the car ride, only stopping when he was busy and ending the conversation when they arrived so she could get her things out of the car and help her sisters with theirs. She’d sent him a picture of her empty bedroom and said ‘let the unpacking begin :P’. He’d responded with a ‘Good luck!!’ and ‘I’ll let you get to work!’

Alya’s thumb hovers over the send button for a few seconds. She’s never really pushed him for any sort of personal information before.

New city, new Alya. Or something.

 ** _unknown number:_ ** hey just wondering

 _ **unknown number:**_ what do u have me in ur phone as??

 _ **unknown number:**_ i have u in here as stranger

 **stranger:** Your contact name?

 **stranger: ** Uh awkward but you don’t?

 **stranger:** You’re the only one I just have the number for, so I know who you are that way

Alya reads his texts a few times before she responds. She doesn’t know what she expects in return, but she figures she has nothing to lose.

 ** _unknown number:_ ** im alya

 _ **unknown number:**_ in case u were wondering

 **stranger: ** Hi Alya

 **stranger:** I’m Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> my initial plan was actually to have them meeting at the end at school but that felt....rushed? ngl may write a part two to like wrap this up but no promises
> 
> anyway make sure to check out [think outside the love square on tumblr](http://thinkoutsidethelovesquare.tumblr.com) to see all the amazing work everyone's done and will do for the rest of the month! and check out [my tumblr](http://sadrien.tumblr.com) if youd like to support me and my writing and/or just wanna see some memes


End file.
